


forever family

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Complicated Relationships, Day 4 - Childhood/Family, Documentary-Style, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inarizaki as found family, Interviews, It's in the past though, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins Week 2020, Miya Twins best twins, Post-Canon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, their family is Very Problematic, they're in their thirties right now, to put it simply: they don't have nice parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: “Was your childhood ever a happy one?”It's a loaded question. The twins explain their answers.Miya Twins Week Day 4 - childhood & family
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Miya Twins Week 2020





	forever family

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel/future scene of a longer fic I'm planning where I'll go more in-depth about the twins' childhood.

“Was your childhood ever a happy one?”

Osamu and Atsumu looked between each other, their brown eyes flickering like hot coals. The interviewer, Mihara Sakako, had a valid point, but at the same time, neither twin felt comfortable answering her question. Though they knew her through their cousin, Mamoru, and knew she was someone safe to talk to, the twins’ instinct was simply to never speak of their childhood. Not in full anyways, the answer to such a question wass layered and complex and not at all simple.

“Well,” started Osamu warily, bouncing his foot against the white couch they were sitting on for the interview, casting Mihara a glance. “I suppose it depends on your definition of happy.”

She made a small sound of interest, her brown eyes sparkling like jaspers.

Osamu continued. “If there’s one thing that Atsumu and I know about our childhood, it’s that my and ‘Tsumu’s family life was anything but pleasant.”

Atsumu nodded in assent, looking Mihara straight in the eyes. “Yep, we barely spent time at home, it was, uh. Toxic. Let’s just start with that,”

She leaned forwards, notepad at the ready. “Oh? And why would you say that?” she asked curiously, pen hovering just above paper.

Atsumu snorted, his nostrils flaring in disgust, “Well, for starters,” he scoffed. “You need to know a bit about our family and what our parents represent.”

“Yup,” said Osamu, popping the ‘p’. “Our mother, Minamoto Atsuko, married our father, Miya Isamu, when they were seventeen. Arranged marriage and all that sort of drama. They hated each other, and didn’t have us until they were already married for five years because Father’s parents, our grandparents, wouldn’t shut up about having grandchildren. Then Mother hated  _ us _ since we look like that no-good bastard Isamu.”

“Father got away with a lot of shit,” continued Atsumu, now picking at his nails, his tone blasé and breezy as ever. “A lot of it. We’re all pretty sure he had something to do with the murders of our mother’s best friend and our uncle when they were all teenagers. There’s no proof anymore, but uh, the family rumors are enough.”

“Family rumors?” asked Mihara. “Miya ones, I’m assuming?”

“Oh no,” explained Osamu. “The Miya side especially had a dislike of us, being Minamotos. They would never have been spreading rumors about this, they wanted to keep any and all involvement strictly...appropriate, let’s just say that.”

“Indeed,” said Atsumu. “Family rumors plus what we were able to cobble together from diary entries and other family records, our consensus is that Father’s parents and elder sister, our aunt Ikuko, arranged for their deaths, traumatizing our mother a few short months before her wedding,”

“We personally theorize that those events are the root of our mother’s hatred of our father, and her subsequent hatred of us, since we both look like miniature versions of our father, just with our uncle’s eyes.”

“And for those same reasons, we also believe that those are the reasons we never really had a ‘happy’ or ‘normal’ childhood. Our mother used to protect us from our father’s wrath, but when we began to look like her hated husband, she turned on us…though at least she preferred neglecting us instead of beating the living shit out of us…”

The twins laughed darkly.

“That’s why our parents don’t like us, and we wouldn’t say we had a happy childhood.”

“Yeah, we never really had that sort of thing ever. If you want one that wasn’t so shitty, you could always ask Mamoru, though,” said Atsumu.

Osamu nodded, “Yeah, he has a way more interesting childhood. Ours was just kind of basic, even though I definitely wouldn’t say it was a good one.”

* * *

And that was true. Atsumu and Osamu never felt comfortable at home, not when they were met with slaps instead of high-fives, chokeholds instead of hugs. Not when they had to hide who they were and who they loved. Not even when they were allowed to be at their cousin Mamoru’s home. They just couldn’t be themselves.

Atsumu had almost  _ died  _ trying to be himself. Osamu repressed himself after that, refusing to have the same thing happen to him. He couldn’t afford to be hurt, not when he needed to be there for his older brother and protect him from their parents that wanted to hurt them.

Osamu was often the target of these family distastes. He looked the closest to Isamu (though, by virtue of being identical twins, Atsumu also looked eerily similar to their father). However, his mother’s criticisms of Atsumu were for an entirely different reason. Atsumu was just like her little brother, Okuyasu, in all mannerisms, down to his famous lazy smirk. Atsuko treated him like a toy, to be ignored and relegated to a purely photographical purpose. But Atsumu rebelled, and that was when she began to hate him too. He wasn’t her Oku anymore.

Atsumu didn’t care. He wasn’t his uncle, he never would be. Okuyasu was dead. Atsumu wasn’t. But Atsuko didn’t see that, she just saw her little brother, the one she’d failed to protect. But she saw that he looked like Isamu now and she grew confused. 

Some days, when they were much younger and didn’t quite resemble Isamu yet, Atsuko would take the twins away from her husband, offering heartfelt apologies for their father’s callousness and hatred of them.

Until she didn’t.

Until their childhood wasn’t happy.

“Until she hated us,” explained Osamu. “That’s when we were seven. She didn’t stop Father from beating us like usual, and that’s when we knew that she didn’t have it in her to love us anymore. Not with  _ him _ around. Too bad that they’re both parasites.”

Atsumu barked a cold laugh. “You know,” he said, eyes sparkling with mirth. “They’d hate it if they heard you said that about them,”

“I know, I know. Good thing they’re dead now, ain’t it?”

“Hell yeah, it’s a good thing.”

“That’s certainly quite a...story,” said Mihara. She hummed, considering her next question. “What about any other relatives? Would you consider anyone besides Mamoru to be your family?”

Without missing a beat, both twins smiled and replied, “Absolutely.”

“Tell me more, then,” said Mihara eagerly.

“Our cousin Mamoru’s parents. They’re the ones we would consider our family, hands down,” said Atsumu. 

“And why is that?”

“They actually cared about us, more so than our parents ever could,” said Osamu.

  
  


Mamoru’s parents and the twins’ parents hated each other and Atsumu and Osamu never really knew why. They just knew that they could never talk about it with Mother or Father without them becoming furious and yanking them into the nearest bedroom for a beating or two. 

If only they knew the truth then, instead of finding it out almost thirty years after their uncle and aunt’s deaths, both dying mere months apart at the age of thirty-seven.

Osamu and Atsumu considered Akako and Takashi more their parents than anyone else, even if Takashi was always at work and Akako was always busy. They not only loved their son, but welcomed their nephews with open arms, ready to love them the way that any good parent would. They were their first family. 

The first true family the twins had ever had.

After explaining that, they looked at one another. A silent understanding passed between them. “Well,” said Atsumu finally. “We certainly didn’t have a  _ happy _ childhood, or a normal one,”

“Not by any stretch of the imagination,” supplied Osamu.

“Yep. But I like to think we had the best one we could, all things considered.”

“So your answer?”

“Not happy, but we wouldn’t change it for anything.”

And that was true. 

If his parents hadn’t forced him to break up with Jirou, Atsumu would have never met Emi, the love of his life. His soulmate. 

And if their parents hadn’t disowned Osamu, he would never have gotten that loan from Mamoru to open the first Onigiri Miya. He wouldn’t have met Dai, his own soulmate.

There were ups and downs, sure. But those were in the past. Just childhood. Just that. Besides, they didn’t need their parents to have a family.

First, it had been themselves.

Then, it was them and Mamoru.

And after that, it grew. To Mamoru’s parents.

To their volleyball friends.

To their spouses.

To their new in-laws.

To their children.

They had a new family. A forever family. One where everyone loved each other. And it was all theirs.

All theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> we love found family


End file.
